A Normal Day for Aqualad
by maskedmidnightninja
Summary: Just an average day...


**Hey! So, this story is for the lovely **Val-Creative**! It's her birthday today, and she's really funny and sweet, so I wanted to write something for her birthday. I asked her about any pairing she'd like to see, and she gave me 3. I decided to try and include all of them. The pairings are, Superboy/Kaldur (friendship), Roy/Cheshire, and Roy/Kaldur.**

**So I hope you like it, and it doesn't suck too bad. I've haven't really written with these characters very much, so I'm sorry if they seem OOC. **

**Happy birthday again, Val! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>It's so quiet in the mountain today. <em>Kaldur'ahm was alone, reading a book in the living room of Mount Justice on a Saturday. M'gann and Superboy had their first day of school yesterday, using the aliases of Megan Morse and Conner Kent. He could only wonder about how that went, he hadn't had the chance to ask them yet. He did know that M'gann had made the cheerleading squad and was at practice today, with Superboy accompanying her. The leader of the team was also certain that Robin and Kid Flash were hanging out together, though he remembered the word 'date' slipping out of the speedster's mouth as he swept the brunette away with him only a few minutes after arriving to the mountain. As for their blonde archer, he wasn't completely sure. _I have to remember to try and find out some things about Artemis, as Roy had said._

The Atlantean picked up on some chatter coming from the main entrance of the cave. _It seems that M'gann and Conner have returned. _He stood, approaching the group walking towards the living room.

"Ahh, I'm so excited! They invited me to get ice cream with them later, Uncle J'onn! Can I go? Please?" Miss Martian had her back towards him, as she faced her uncle. Conner and Red Tornado stood beside them, watching.

"Very well, M'gann. Please contact me as soon as you get there and when you are leaving." The elder Martian smiled at his niece, who had squealed excitedly and was now hugging him.

"Thank you! I'm going to go decide on an outfit!" She started to float away, waving a goodbye at everyone before disappearing to her room.

"Now she's off, 'chilling with her peeps', as I've heard they say on Earth. Soon she'll probably leave me for a boy." Martian Manhunter said in a sad tone as he walked away with Red Tornado, leaving Superboy and Kaldur in the hall.

"Hello, Superboy. Or would you rather I start calling you Conner?" Kaldur questioned as he walked with the clone back to the living room.

"I don't care." Superboy sat down on the couch, Kaldur settling down in the armchair.

"Very well. How was your first day of school?" Superboy had furrowed his eyebrows together now.

"It was... whelming." Aqualad chuckled at the use of Robin's word. "Most of the kids wore shirts with hero emblems on them. Some even had the Superman symbol. Are they all secretly superheroes?" Conner's expression was one of confusion as he looked back at the leader.

"Not necessarily. They are probably all just fans, and wore the shirts to show it. Since you strongly resemble Superman, it would probably be best if you didn't wear his symbol. Some might pick up on the fact that you are Superboy."

"Oh..." Conner looked at his shirt, missing the familiar red insignia he'd grown used to wearing.

"How was the rest of your day? Have you made any friends?" Kaldur asked.

"It was alright, I guess. No, I didn't. I didn't... I didn't know how to act, the proper way to react to anything. I got called a freak. Is that why Superman won't talk to me? Because I can't act human enough and I disappoint him?"

"I honestly doubt that is why he doesn't. Do not sell yourself so short. Superman will come around eventually, I am sure. He simply doesn't know what to do yet. As for help acting human, I'm sure everyone on the team would be willing to assist you. Just ask me or anyone else if you need anything, and we'll try our best to help. We are all friends, are we not?" Kaldur put a reassuring hand on the clone's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"...Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks." A small smile was directed towards Aqualad, which he returned with a smile of his own.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to go search up on something. What will you do, Conner?" Kaldur asked as he slowly started to walk away.

"Probably train. Maybe with Black Canary if she's here."

Kaldur nodded in farewell before walking away, heading to the computer lab to start his research on Artemis. He was nearly there, when he received a call on his comm. link.

"Yes?"

"_**Uh, Aqualad?"**_

"Speedy?"

"_**It's Red Arrow now! But yeah, it's me. Look, I kind of need your help."**_

"What is your situation?"

"_**I… well, I got caught by Cheshire. She kind of has me locked up in a room."**_

"Do you know what she wants with you?" Aqualad let out a small sigh. "What is your location, Red Arrow?"

"_**She said she simply wants some 'alone time' with me, and then my little sidekick friends can save me. I'll send you the coordinates."**_

"Very well. Aqualad out." Aqualad headed to the garage where the motorcycles were kept.

_I sincerely hope she does not try anything with Roy._

* * *

><p>Roy was feeling aggravated, more so than usual. He had been patrolling, when Cheshire appeared, bringing some knock-out gas along with her.<p>

This brought him to his current situation of being trapped in a room by the female assassin, with his legs bound and his bow along with his arrows taken. He sighed and banged his head on the wall he sat against.

His eyes flitted to the door as he heard it open and watched as the brunette woman slipped inside. He noticed how she wasn't wearing her mask.

"So, are you having fun, little sidekick?" She smirked as she advanced towards him.

"You can bet your bottom dollar I am." Roy rolled his eyes behind his mask, still trying to untie his legs from their binding ropes. He eyed her warily, quickly rolling away as she got too close.

"Oh, come now. I simply want to have some fun. You intrigue me, little hero." Cheshire made another move to close their proximity, causing Roy to stumble away from her again.

Cheshire suddenly pounced onto Roy, surprising him. He found himself with a killer on his chest, who was smiling down at him.

"Have I mentioned how I have a thing for muscular vigilantes in red?"

He let out a small gasp as the woman lent in closer, their lips merely centimeters apart.

"Are you sure you're still in my league, archer?"

A loud bang interrupted them both, as they looked behind them to see Aqualad standing there with water whips in his hands. His expression told them he was decidedly not happy.

"Well, well, if it isn't one of your little sidekick friends. And the party was just getting started!" Cheshire stood, getting into a fighting stance with both her blades in hand.

With a small chuckle, Cheshire charged forward, flipping over Aqualad at the last minute. She slammed an arm to his back, knocking him harshly to the floor.

A few feet away, Roy was still struggling with the ropes. He let out a small growl of frustration as he looked for something sharp.

"Here sweetie, let me help you with that." Cheshire was straddling him now, her lips dangerously close to his. With a smirk, she cut through the binds, stealing a kiss in the process.

"Mmf!" Roy went to push her off, but she already had flipped off of him, standing in front of him.

"See you again soon, Red." She blew him a kiss, before slamming some smoke pellets down and disappearing with a laugh that reminded him of Robin.

"Are you alright?" Roy met Kaldur's blue eyes, watching as the Atlantean stood up and walked towards him.

"Yeah… I'm good, thanks." Roy stood, before pinning Kaldur to the wall, leaning over him.

"S-speedy. What are you…?"

"Red Arrow. I need to get the taste of Cheshire off my lips. You wouldn't mind, right? You'd be more than willing to help, admit it." Roy was getting closer; Kaldur felt the heat rising up in his cheeks.

"I suppose you've… realized my feelings for you, then…" Aqualad mumbled. He received a small chuckle in response before a pair of soft lips met his own. Kaldur grabbed onto the front of Roy's suit, pulling the redhead even closer as their kiss deepened.

The pair finally pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Was that a good enough answer for you?" Red Arrow was smirking now.

Aqualad smiled before pulling the archer back in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there you have it! Hope it was somewhat okay. By the way, anyone else see episode 10 of Young Justice called, "Targets"? It was amazing. And Roy was in a suit. But Robin and Kid Flash were absent. Artemis too. Ahhh, come back to us Young Justice.<strong>

**Anyway, love you all! :)**


End file.
